The Hare-Brained Hypnotist
The Hare-Brained Hypnotist is a 1942 Merrie Melodies short. Title The title, instead of employing the usual "hare" vs. "hair" pun, is standard spelling, for the expression that indicates thoughtlessness or recklessness. Plot Elmer is reading a book about hypnotism but he bumps into a bear. He hypnotizes the bear into thinking he is a canary. Bugs then asks Elmer, "What's up, doc?". Elmer states he has him right where he wants him and starts to hypnotize Bugs ("Heh, 'Dracula'", the rabbit observes). Bugs fools Elmer by giving him a balloon with long ears and he hears the bear he hypnotized earlier chirping and falls to the ground. Then he chases Bugs and fights over the gun. Then he cries on a tree and Bugs asks what's wrong. Elmer tells him that he (Bugs) won't cooperate when he tries to hypnotize him. Bugs says he will cooperate. Then, as Elmer hypnotizes Bugs, Bugs hypnotizes him instead, and commands him to be a rabbit. Elmer then starts to act like Bugs, inducing Bugs to act like Elmer (after furiously declaring, "Who's the comedian in this picture, anyway?"), and the role-reversing chase ensues. Bugs then looks for Elmer, who is right behind him. Bugs talks to the audience while chewing three carrots — two of which are in Elmer's hands. Then the chase starts again, until Bugs has a chance to "un-hypnotize" Elmer. Elmer then runs away and all seems normal. After sneering at Elmer's ability to hypnotize him, Bugs suddenly notices his watch, exclaiming, "I'm overdue at the airport", and proceeds to take off and fly like an airplane. Bugs states "I'm the B-19!" and flies away toward the airport. The cartoon ends with an iris-out. Availability * VHS - Cartoon Moviestars: Elmer! * LaserDisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs! and Elmer! * VHS - Bugs Bunny Collection: Bugs Bunny's Comedy Classics * LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 4, Side 1: Bugs Bunny * VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 14: Cartoon Superstars (1995 Turner dubbed version) * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc One Notes * This cartoon's plot was re-worked for the 1955 cartoon "Hare Brush" and its opening music was re-used in the 1946 cartoon "Hair-Raising Hare", the 1952 cartoon "The Super Snooper" and the 1955 cartoon "Hyde and Hare". * This is one of the few a.a.p. Cartoon Network USA airings after 1995, although a 1995 dubbed version print does exist. * The EU Turner dubbed version replaces the original 1941-1955 Merrie Melodies ending music cue with the 1938-1941 Merrie Melodies ending music cue. * The copyright was renewed in 1970.Catalog of Copyright Entries References External Links The Harebrained Hypnotist at SuperCartoons.net The Harebrained Hypnotist at B99.TV Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Elmer Fudd Cartoons Category:1942 Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Arthur Q. Bryan Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package